Hart sweet Hunter
by CaliGurlPopular
Summary: Maya Hart never really had a mother. So why did it hurt so much when she died? Shawn Hunter never had parents, he couldn't let her live like that. Shawn took Maya in, little did he know what he would be dealing with. Maya had changed. She was partying, she ditched her friends for worse ones, she was cutting, she devolved an eating disorder, and much worse. Can he handle her?
1. I really loved you and now I'm in tears

Summary: Maya Hart never really had a mother. So why did it hurt so much when she died? Shawn Hunter never had parents, he couldn't let her live like that. Shawn took Maya in, little did he know what he would be dealing with. Maya had changed when her mom died. She was partying, she ditched her friends for worse ones, she was cutting, she devolved an eating disorder, and much worse. Can he step up and be a parent and help her or will he watch her fall apart. BASED IN NINTH GRADE!

Chapter 1: I really loved you, I`m in tears

Maya pov

I woke up in the hospital waiting room with Riley on my left and Josh on my right. I slowly got up and went to the reception desk. The lady`s curly blonde hair almost hit my face when I leaned over. "Excuse me miss," she looked up "is there a update on Katy Hart?" I asked her. She typed something in on her computer before looking up. "The surgery didn't go well, she doesn't look like she is going to make it, they might need the family`s permission to let her go. I am sorry hon." She said and smiled sadly at me. "Can I see her real quick to say goodbye?" I asked. She nodded and I ran down the long hallway to room 102. I was shocked when I got there. My mom was lying there, looking dead, with so many machines it looked like a science fiction movie. Her face was torn and ripped up, and the rest of her body broken and covered up with a blanket. "Hi mom, I know now that I have to let you go. I just wanted to say, I forgive you. I love you so much!" I said, I saw her eyes flutter open and she said what would be her last words. "I love you too. Goodbye honey." She said, her voice mumbled. I heard the flat line of her heartbeat and saw the doctors running in. The rest was a blur, as tears rolled down my cheek and I froze in place. "She`s gone, and I am all alone." I said once I came to terms with what was happening. "No you`re not, I am going to be here for you." A voice said. I first I thought it was Riley, "Riley, I love you but, you can`t help me." I said. It wasn't Riley, "It`s not Riley Maya." The voice said. I was confused. "Corey?" I asked. "Nope, it is Shawn." The voice replied and walked in front of me. "What do you mean you are going to be there for me? You hate me." I said, referring to his entrance statement. "No I don't. I am taking you in under my care, you are now technically my child." He said. I let more tears roll down my cheek as my mind finally realized, I was gonna need a new home. Shawn looked at me sadly as I silently cried. Finally he came and sat down with me, he hugged me and I lied on his shoulder. "It is gonna be okay, we will make it Maya." He said. After a couple minutes of whispering soothing words into my hair, he got up and offered his hand. I took it and we left, apparently to go get my stuff.


	2. Grief is a ocean

**Chapter 2: Grief is like an ocean**

**A/N: I`m sorry about the wait, I`ve had writers block and a busy schedule. This chapter is badly written, but reveals two things. It reveals how Maya and Shawn are doing with the death and each other. And it also reveals some changes that happened since the end of seventh grade. One of my main couples in this story is revealed in this too actually. Okay enough from me.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Shawn pov_

Maya hasn't come out of the room I made for her in two days. I am really worried, and not because she hasn't ate at all in those two days, but because all everyone hears in this house is her cries. I tried to talk to her but, I can`t get through; she says to leave her alone and I do. I tried to talk to her one last time. "Maya, please at least come out and eat." I said to her closed bedroom door. I heard her bare feet against the hardwood floors as she came to the door. I saw her tear streaked face when she opened the door. I gasp escaped my mouth, and she pushed past me. I stood frozen, shocked at what happened to her, till I heard the apartment door slam shut. I ran to it and opened it, before venturing to the one place I knew she would be.

I knocked on the door of my long time best friend, Corey Matthews. I heard someone scream coming before walking over and opened it. Before me stood a fifteen year old, Riley Matthews. Her long, Topanga like hair reached her shoulders, and she now had more of a rebellious like style. "What do you want?" She asked, annoyed. "Is Maya here?" I sadly asked. "Yes why?" She questioned, I didn't answer. I pushed past her fragile body, and to her room. I opened it and saw Maya hugging a stuffed bear, crying on Riley`s bed. "Maya?" I stupidly asked, in a moment of not knowing what to say. She looked up at me with her blue eyes full of tears. My heart tore to pieces at the sight of tears streaming down her face. She sniffled a little and scooted to the other side of the bed. I went over and sat down beside before pulling her into a side hug. "It will be okay Maya." I told her in a caring voice. She moved her hand to her blonde hair and put it behind her ear. "It hurts so much though." She said tearfully. I kissed the top of her head and got up. "Get some sleep. We both know you need some." I told her and walked out.

* * *

Maya Pov

"Get some sleep. We both know you need some." Shawn told me, and walked out of Riley`s room. I turned onto my side and closed my eyes. Sleep came over me shortly.

I woke up at four in Riley`s bed. She was beside me staring at her phone. She was probably texting Lucas. They got together at the end of seventh grade. "Hey Riles." I whispered to her. I turned onto back and sat up. Immediately, I was blindly by the sunlight coming in through the bay window. "Hey Maya." She said. "I invited Josh over to a dinner here with you." She said. Josh was her uncle, and my boyfriend. He is really hot. Riley sat us up over the summer after seventh grade. "WHAT?!" I screamed at her. She jumped a little from the shock of my tone, and volume. "Sorry, I thought you would want to see him." She said, looking down at her shoes. "I do," I said and sighed, "just not like this." She nodded in understanding. We sat in silence for a minute before Riley decided to speak up, "I have an idea." She said. I motioned my hand for her to go on. "You could use my clothes. I mean your apartments locked and you don't have your key so," She said, waiting for my answer. "But then I would look like my seventh grade self, and it could bring bad habits back. I haven't cussed, stolen, slept in class, or put aside my homework since I changed. And apparently I changed for the better." I told her, scared at the idea she gave me. Riley and I basically changed personalities and styles. Now she had the "rebel" type look and personality, I say rebel loosely though, and I have the goody two shoes look and personality. We have completely changed. "Don't worry just put it on." She reassured me. I stood there, thinking whether or not to do it. I might have just been silly and stupid, but I was really worried about my old self coming back. "I guess I will wear your clothes." I said. She grinned and went to her closet. She pulled out a pair of camouflage jeans, a black shirt that said 'whatever' on the front in sliver, and black combat boots. I took the pants and shirt and started undressing. "I hate you for this," I said as I pulled off my pink floral top. I pulled down my black ruffled mini skirt and threw it on the bed with my shirt. I took Riley`s shirt and put it on before putting the pants on. I took the combat boots and slid them on, and lacing them up. I put on foundation, powder, mascara, black eyeliner, a smoky grey eye shadow, and rosy lip gloss. "Ready." I said to my best friend, getting up from her vanity. She looked up for her phone and her mouth dropped. "You look like you use too. Amazing." She said. "I know." I said, admiring myself in the mirror. I heard the doorbell ring. "Come in." Riley screamed. The floorboards moaned as the footsteps to us got louder. "Wow Maya, you look amazing." Josh said. "Thanks." I said, and looked down blushing. "Shall we?" He asked, like such a gentlemen and offered his hand. "We shall." I said and took his hand into mine.

* * *

**A/N: So I how did you like it? I have decided to do a update a week. I can`t say which day it will be every week, but there will be one. As long as I get however many reviews I want for that chapter. So if you want chapter three soon, you better REVIEW. You can tell me how you liked it, answer the question for a chance to be either mentioned or in the story, or both. Anyway you do it I don't care. Now for a chapter three I want ten reviews.**

_Question: What drama situation would you like next chapter?_

_**Answer for you situation to win! First runner up-fifth get mentioned!**_


End file.
